


Fantasies

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Graphic Smut, Pillow Talk, Romance, Sex Talk, Sexual Fantasy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo can’t bring himself to talk about his fantasies, so Dee tells his lover some of his own.





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 500: Fantasies at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

“Tell me your fantasies,” Dee murmured in his lover’s ear. He and Ryo were sprawled on Dee’s bed, naked and damp with sweat after a very energetic and satisfying bout of sex, but Dee, ever the optimist, was hoping to inspire a second round. Besides, one of his goals in life was to get his partner more comfortable with talking about sex and what he enjoyed. 

Even though they’d been together as lovers for almost six months, Ryo still blushed at anything to do with sex. He very obviously enjoyed what they did together, but just as obviously found talking about it embarrassing, and to Dee’s mind the only way to overcome that was to keep discussing sex, even if he had to do most of the talking. Eventually, he hoped Ryo would become so used to it that he would stop getting embarrassed.

“Fantasies?” Ryo asked uncertainly. “What d’you mean?”

“Things you fantasise about doing with me, or to me, or having me do to you. Or maybe roleplay scenarios, or places you’d like to have sex other than the bedroom… Anything that turns you on.”

“Oh. Um…” Predictably, Ryo’s face turned scarlet. “I don’t know, I don’t really… I mean… I like what we do, but I haven’t thought… Um…”

Dee laughed softly. “Hey, it’s okay babe. How about we start with an easier question. What d’you think about when you jack off?”

Ryo’s eyes went wide, his blush deepened, and all that came out of his mouth was a sort of strangled squeak.

“Okay, I’ll go first. On days when we don’t have sex I always get myself off, and I always think about you when I’m doin’ it. I imagine you’re right there with me, and I think about you touchin’ me, strokin’ me… Sometimes I pretend we’re doin’ it outside somewhere, maybe in a park. The sun’s shinin’ down on us, and you’re leanin’ against a big rock, or maybe a tree trunk, while I take you from behind. Would you like that? Me behind you, inside you, jerkin’ you off with one hand?”

“That’s kind of illegal, Dee. Public indecency,” Ryo chastised.

“It’s a fantasy, babe! There’s nothin’ illegal about imagining doin’ it. If outdoors doesn’t float your boat, how about a little light bondage? I fantasise about that too, you tyin’ my hands to the headboard so I can’t touch you, then ridin’ me while jerkin’ yourself off. That would be so hot! I wouldn’t be able to take my eyes off you.” It was one of Dee’s favorite fantasies, because he always had to take the lead in whatever they did, and the idea of having his lover take charge was a huge turn-on. Dee was getting excited just thinking about it.

A low groan escaped Ryo’s lips and Dee looked into his lover’s wide, dark eyes to see his pupils were completely blown. “Oh, you like that idea, do ya?”

“Um… maybe?”

Yeah, that was definitely something they were gonna try.

The End


End file.
